


His frozen hands

by northernliight



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernliight/pseuds/northernliight
Summary: It was 5:20, he had probably been awake for 24hrs. For once he was able to thank the alcohol because it was keeping him awake, not completely lucid – but at least he was standing on his own feet. However, Theo didn’t thank his award-season- partner: Adam had missed that night out because of a terrible high fever that forced him to stay in bed since the day before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Their kind of heaven.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244909) by northernlight. 



> Many many many thanks to Chrissy and Dami who helped me by revising this story, as my English grammar is quite poor. Furthermore, the biggest thank you ever goes to Ronja who also helped me by revising this work but, plus, I found out just few days ago that she drew the doodle that inspired me to write this story. I love you all.

The sunrise in London was always something wonderful and amazing to look at, thought Theo, and he liked to compare it to the compelling impact of the freezing water of the Pacific Ocean when he went to Santa Monica, especially when it was particularly warm outside: the cold, being there in the water at five in the morning with his friends, and he wouldn’t move from that place even for all the tea in China. Their manager would bite off his head if he had seen Theo, who must wear two t-shirts even with 40° C to avoid getting sick and damaging his voice, in icy water. Theo got out of the car that took him back home and he stopped staring at the sky which was slowly starting to become clearer, with the small amount of scattered clouds painted with pink by reflecting the rising sun.   
  
Drunk as he was, he awkwardly stumbled on the sidewalk, busy chasing the silhouette of the low houses around him with his eyes; Theo had seen them millions of times, those silhouettes of chimneys standing out into the sky, but they were always so _ridiculously_ beautiful. It was true: no one would _ever_ get used to that city. Even if you’ve been living there for you whole life. A gust of cold wind blew away that melancholy mist that surrounded him and left him dazed there. The road was starting to be crowded by Londoners – because everyone who was brave enough to move to and live in London deserved that definition, to him – beginning their new day.   
  
It was February and February, since a couple of years, marked the beginning of the awards season: an endless red carpet rigmarole, pretentious names confused with the mud of the music industry, stupid and often ignorant questions, fake smiles – and sometimes those galactic boozes that let you think they’re going to pass quickly but you end up staring at nothing for ages. Like the past night and the following morning.  
  
Theo pulled out the keys from the inside pocket of the heavy black coat he was wearing; he also took his iPhone to check the time. It was 5:20, he had probably been awake for 24hrs. For once he was able to thank the alcohol because it was keeping him awake, not completely lucid – but at least he was standing on his own feet. However, Theo didn’t thank his _award-season- partner_ : Adam had missed that night out because of a terrible high fever that forced him to stay in bed since the day before. Theo slowly opened the door of his house. Adam had insisted on both of them attending the BRITs together that nigh and he had been firmly sure about this until he had literally collapsed on Theo because of that _terrible plague_ that put every man on Earth K.O: a _common_ winter flu. While pressing the number 5 on the elevator keypad, Theo remembered the conversation that morning.  
  
“Enough, Theo! You’re gonna do this. That’s all” Adam had croacked, sitting on a soft brown leather armchair, wrapped in a red plaid.   
  
“But…” the singer had tried to reply.  
  
“Stop acting like a child, it’s not the first time you go to some ceremony without me” Adam had interrupted him “I’ve already talked to Calvin, he’s coming to pick you up from here at 22. Your suit and all you need is in the bedroom.”  
  
With that Adam had finished the argument. No chance to reply. _Theo 0, Adam 1_ and that was all. Adam’s _Miranda Priestly’s_ secret soul had put Theo back at his place and he had nothing left to do but putting on a frown that was screaming _I-act-like-a-child-whenever-I-want_ and had started to make a cup of tea for his friend. In the end he left to the ceremony alone, with his old friends – except one. However, he had been concerned about Adam throughout the whole ceremony: they had been texting for a while, then his partner hadn’t answered anymore so Theo assumed that Adam must have fallen asleep, possibly still alive.   
  
The elevator reached the fifth floor after what seemed like an eternity. His tiredness began to be felt so did his heavy legs and sleepy eyelids. On his third attempt, Theo managed to put the key into the lock of the front door and, oddly enough, to turn it without waking up the whole neighbourhood. The small hallway that was full of black and white photos, welcomed him in a hushed and insulating semi-darkness. He ran quickly into the living room where the giant white couch was reflecting the dawning of the sky which seeped from a huge window in the nearby. The heater was on, so a kind of tropical clima – that would never have happened naturally in London – was reigning in the whole house. Theo took off his coat and the white jacket and dropped them carelessly onto the floor but while taking some steps ahead, he hit the damn coffee table that he had moved like exactly three days earlier and to whose position he wasn’t used to yet.  Something tragically fell onto the floor, with a pretty dramatic thud – so dull that Theo felt his blood running cold. He stopped motionless, frozen. When he didn’t hear anything as a reaction, Theo breathed a sigh of relief and started to unbutton the collar of the shirt he was wearing.   
  
He walked towards his room, foretasting the three-days-minimum sleep that was waiting for him. The singer spread his clothes a bit everywhere piece by piece – a thing he did only when he was not fully aware of his actions; perhaps, his clothes were the second thing he cared about the most. He left the shoes in the bathroom, the jacket was resting loosely on a piece of furniture; he staggered into his bedroom – wrapped in absolute darkness and stopped at the door kicking away the soft and black trousers, leaving himself with just his undershirt and boxer shorts. He smiled weakly by seeing the outlines of his occupied bed, the fluffy white duvet was covering someone sleeping on the opposite side to his one. Theo got a half-sleeved white shirt and a pair of black joggers and moved close the bed, touching it. Obviously, thanks to a awkward and well delivered slap, he threw mostly everything that was above the nightstand next to the bed onto the floor – probably medicines,  judging by the sound. However, _Adam_ seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his breathing a bit heavy because of the cold.  
  
Theo got close to him, fully aware of the situation for the first time since he had walked into that house: he wanted to hug Adam without letting him notice it. The guitarist agreed to sleep in the same bed but he completely hated being hugged by someone while sleeping. Or vice versa, hugging someone. Even if that someone was Theo. Adam was sleeping on his side and, even if Theo wasn’t able to see him, he had watched his friend sleeping on the sofa of Hutchcraft house so many times that he knew by heart the exact position of the guitarist’s hands while the said one was sleeping. The singer managed – oddly enough – in order to get close to Adam and to let his body stick to his friend’s one. Theo rested his forehead against Adam’s neck, just breathing deeply. Soon he wrinkled his nose because of Adam’s smells changed by medications.  
  
“Those were my aspirins, the things that you threw on the floor. ”  
Theo smiled, kissing him at the base of his neck.  
  
“Hey…”  
Theo held him tighter to himself, happy about the fact Adam wasn’t wiggling out the hug.  
  
“Hey” Adam whispered, with a raspy and still sleepy voice, his eyes closed “Had fun?”  
  
“Mh-mh” Theo said.  
  
“Was everything okay?”  
  
“Mh-mh.”  
  
“Are you drunk?”  
  
“Mh-mh.”  
Theo added an eloquent little laugh. Adam held one of Theo’s hands taking it to his chest. It was frozen. The singer heard him inhale deeply.  
  
“I can smell a perfume which is not yours. Who was the front-girl tonight?” Adam asked ironically.  
  
“At the after party I was with Cara and Rosie” Theo replied.  
  
“Oh well” kept the guitarist after just a second of reflection “Rosie is _too much, even for you,_ and I think Cara is not interested in your _body qualities_ at the moment.”  
Theo was silent, agreeing with his friend.  
  
“There was Daisy too” reported the singer “Aah, Daisy’s boobs are amazing…”   
Adam opened his eyes; that girl was quite a sore point for him. Daisy and Theo were _damn beautiful and perfect together_ and no one had problems, months ago, in believing they were having a massive affair.  
  
“You look alike” Adam pointed out.  
  
“Wait, wha-? Do I have boobs too?” asked ironically the singer, half asleep already.  
  
“You’re such a dickhead. No, you two would be a lovely couple, if you like boobs for real.”  
  
“Daisy is just a good friend” Theo reassured him.  
  
‘ _As if it was the need for reassurance_ ’ he mentally added, yawning.   
  
“Mh-mh” Adam whispered.  
  
“And she knows about _us_ , so no boobs” the singer went on “Even if, every now and then… just as friends with benefits... ”  
  
“Shut up and sleep, Theo.”  
Theo smiled _again_. He smiled a lot _when_ he was with Adam. The singer followed his friend’s suggestion and started to fall asleep.  
  
“Oh and in what _miserable_ state is the white jacket you wore?”  
Theo, speechless, thought about the jacket dropped somewhere onto the floor a few meters away from them. He also had a flashback to how he-didn’t-remember-who – Cara, maybe – had kindly asked him _who did he had fucked with_ given that he had a smudge of red lipstick on the collar of his shirt.  
  
“As I _thought_ ” Adam interrupted, not waiting for his friend to answer “Tomorrow I’m taking it to the dry cleaner.”  
  
“Tomorrow?”  
  
“I’m already feeling better now” Adam explained “Tomorrow I should be able to take a stroll.”  
  
“No, I repeat: _tomorrow_?” Theo said with more emphasis.  
  
“Yes? Tomorrow.”  
  
“I will probably be asleep for the next three days, in this _exact_ position. I don’t even contemplate the idea to get out of this bed, let alone _leaving this building_.”  
  
Adam wished he had the strength to answer, but the aspirin he had taken just before Theo’s arrival began to mitigate the incessant headaches that was tormenting him. Or perhaps, it was just Theo’s presence that _let_ him sleep better.   
  
“Mh-mh” the guitarist finally mumbled.   
Adam _smiled_. He smiled a lot since Theo was in his life.   
  


 


End file.
